Total Village Island!
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: It's a 'Total Drama Island' and Naruto cross-over! What happens when the Naruto characters go on 'Total Drama Island? It's rated T for swearing! Please give this story a chance! Please read and review!
1. Meeting the Host and Ninja aka Campers

Total Village Island!

I don't own Total Drama Island, Naruto or anything and everyone I make fun of.

I know there is two other fics like this. But please give this a chance! Ok. I crossed over Total Drama Island and Naruto. What happens when the Naruto characters go on 'Total Drama Island' or in this story 'Total Village Island'? My OC is the host so, enjoy!

* * *

A girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin walked in front of one of the cameramen holding a microphone. She was wearing a blue strap-less tank top, black capris, and a pair of dark blue tennis shoes.

"Hello and welcome to 'Total Village Island'! I'm Clora Nights, the host. Here on this huge island, we tricked 22 ninja to stay here and do challenges. Well, they obilviously never read the fine print of the papers they signed, because there is NO way they can sue me or the show once they find out that this is NOT a hotspring 5-star resort with a barbeque grill house, ramen house, or a stripping bar. They will probably kill me when they find out that this is just a crappy old, abandoned summer camp that has been abandoned for about 30 years. Every three to four days, a ninja from one team will be voted off. The ninja that are voted off will have to walk down the Dock of Pain, be beaten by ten ANBU members, ride the Boat of Shame, and will NEVER come back to 'Total Village Island' ever." The girl now known as Clora said.

Clora walked over to a plain of grass that had 11 chairs and a up-side-down trashcan that had kunai knives on it.

"Over here is where all but one ninja will get a kunai knife. The one that doesn't get a kunai, that person has to leave 'Total Village Island' for good. In the end, one ninja will be awarded fame, gets to be the Kage of their Village for a day, and gets to destroy any Village they want. Every movement and word that the ninja does or says, will be recorded for future reference." Clora said.

Clora walked over to the dock.

"Who will be voted off and who will win the fame? Find out on... 'Total... Village... Island'!!" Clora said.

**Dear Kage and Hokage I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
Usually you've asked me what I wanted to be  
Now that I'm on TV it's easy to see  
I want to be famous**

**Sasuke and Neji will probably ruin the fun  
Pack your bags cuz' we'll be voted off one by one  
Once I have a kunai I will kill anything in my way  
I will probably be part of the Akatsuki one day  
I want to be famous**

**Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**

**I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be freakin' famous**

**I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be freakin' famous**

"Time to meet our first 11 ninja. They'll probably find out about the whole 'summer camp thing'. If they seem pissed off to you later, that is most likely why." Clora said.

A boy with short, wild and yellow hair, blue eyes, and a hyper smile stepped of a boat and threw his bags onto the dock, ran, and hugged Clora.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I am like, soooooo happy to be here!! Wow... you look more taller in real life. You look smaller on TV!!" The boy now known as Naruto said, grabbing his bags and going to the other side of the dock.

A girl with pink hair, light-blue like eyes, and white skin got off her boat and walked towards Clora.

"Hey, Sakura." Clora said.

"Is this where you're going to stay at Clora? Because this is sooooo not good for me, you know? I got to look good and the sun in this direct angle is dangerous for me to get a huge horrible zit..." Sakura whined.

"No, you and your fellow ninja are staying here, Sakura. My private casino/house with air conditioning is miles away." Clora said.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STAY HERE!!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura tore up her contract and threw it in the lake.

"There." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"The good thing about werewolf lawyers: They make millions and millions to trillions of copies. So, you're stuck here." Clora said as Sakura went over to Naruto.

A boy with a head that looked like a ducks butt, two pitch black eyes, and white skin walked off his boat and went over to Clora.

"Hello, duck's butt- I mean... Emo- I mean... Sasuke." Clora said.

"I don't like these kind of surpises. I don't like you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Kabuto kinda warned me that you'd be like this. And he said for me to call him if you need to return to rehab, the mental hospital or the denial house." Clora said.

Sasuke walked over to his team-mates.

"Hey, Sasuke-" Sakura said.

"Go away and die." Sasuke said.

A boy with long hair, bright purple/white eyes, and pale skin looked at Clora with a glare after he looked around.

"Hippie- I mean... Neji!" Clora said.

"So, this is just a crappy summer camp that was abandoned and not a hotspring luxury resort?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe you fell for it." Clora said.

"I'll sue you and this show." Neji said, walking over to the others.

Clora stifled a laugh and held his contract behind her back. Two guys with the same outfit on came running off their boat with their bags and ran to Clora.

"Rock Lee, Gai..." Clora said, pushing the guys into the lake.

"This place has tons and tons of the Power of Youth, Gai-sensei!!" Rock Lee said, writing on his notepad.

"Yes it does, Lee! The host just pushed us off the dock with her Power of Youth!!" Gai said.

"Please let them be voted off first..." Clora said.

A girl who had her hair in tight buns walked off the boat with her bags. Neji blushed.

"Hey Tenten." Clora greeted.

"Hey Clora!" Tenten said, high-fiving Clora.

A chubby boy walked off his boat and hugged Clora half to death.

"Like, I always wanted to be on TV my whole life and meet you!" Choji said.

Choji got off Clora as a skinny girl walked onto the dock.

"Ino, what's up?" Clora asked.

"Pack you're bags, people. I'm going to win this." Ino said.

Ino walked over to the others. A boy walked off his boat and looked at the island.

"Shikamaru..." Clora said.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru said, walking over to the others.

A girl and two boys walked off their boat.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino... what's up, Team 8? Kiba, my man!" Clora asked

Kiba high-fived Clora with Hinata and Shino just looked at Clora as she and Kiba made-out.

"What?" Clora asked Shino.

Shino kicked Clora in the shin.

"Oww..." Clora groaned.

Team 8 walked over to the others. Two boys and a girl walked off the next boat.

"Temari, Gaara, Kankuro!" Clora said.

Gaara glared at the host. Temari and Kankuro shook hands with Clora.

"Gaara didn't have his daily cookie." Temari said as she, Gaara and Kankuro walked over to the others.

The next boat dropped off six people.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Michael Jackson, Sakon, Spiderman, Tayuya!" Clora said, high-fiving the six people as they went by her.

All the boys drooled when Tsunade walked by.

"Wow... You're boobs are big..." Rock Lee said.

Tsunade growled as she charged after Rock Lee. Naruto and Neji held her back.

"Come here you! I'll show you big in just a second!" Tsunade said.

A few minutes later, Tsunade calmed down.

"Ok, people over to the other side for a group picture!" Clora said, getting her camera out.

The ninja got over to the other side of the dock. Clora took the picture as the ninja did a pose to throw kunai at Clora.

"Ok, people, over to the open grass plain in 15 minutes!" Clora said.

15 minutes later, everyone met up at the open grass plain. Clora stood in front of everyone.

"Here is where we hold the campfire when one of you guys gets voted off each three to four days. Now... to choose two teams and who will be on each team..." Clora said.

"Clora-sama! Don't seperate me and Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee said.

"Ok. Temari, Sakura, Ino, Orochimaru, Sakon, Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade and Shikamaru... go to the right. Your teams' name is: 'The Sneaky Foxes'!" Clora said, throwing them a sign that had a fox trying to hunt a rabbit.

Temari, Sakura, Ino, Orochimaru, Sakon, Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Tsunade and Shikamaru walked over to the right with their sign.

"Ok. Jiriaya, Sasuke, Choji, Gaara, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Gai, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Kankuro... go to the left. Your teams' name is: 'The Lonely Wolves'!" Clora said, throwing them a sign with a wolf on it.

"Clora-sensei! I can't live without Gai!" Rock Lee whined.

"Suck it up you big baby!" Clora said.

Rock Lee looked down.

"Well, tommorow we start our first challenge! See you next time on: 'Total Village Island'!" Clora said, waving at the camera.

* * *

Please review!


	2. The First Challenge!

Total Village Island!

I don't own Naruto or Total Drama Island or any cereal or anything I make fun of!

Here's where things get interesting.

* * *

Sasuke looked around and looked at Sakura, who was shaking in fear. Naruto was eating his cup of ramen, Choji was eating his barbeque potato chips, and everyone else was just eating the disgusting camp food made by Kakashi, who made a soup that had chicken feathers, pieces of chicken, ants, cockroaches, dead spiders, moldy cheese and things that aren't edible. Sakura looking at her food and then back up.

"I'm scared..." Sakura wimpered.

"It's the first challenge. Don't be scared, Sakura. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"SAY 'BELIEVE IT' ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU!!" Sakura shouted, punching Naruto in the head.

"Oww..." Naruto whined.

**Dear Kage and Hokage I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind  
Usually you've asked me what I wanted to be  
Now that I'm on TV it's easy to see  
I want to be famous**

**Sasuke and Neji will probably ruin the fun  
Pack your bags we'll be voted off one by one  
Once I have a kunai I'll kill anything in my way  
I'll probably be part of the Akatsuki one day  
I wanna be famous**

**Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**

**I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be freakin' famous**

I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be freakin' famous

Thirty minutes later, Clora directed the ninja to go to the top of a deadly waterfall with her. Clora stood in front of them and smiled.

"Here is where the first challenge will be held here. One at a time, each ninja will have to jump off this 2,000 feet waterfall, retrieve the bowl of ramen, be mauwled by a bear, live, and come back up this waterfall. Those who refuse have to fight the bear with a small paper shuriken. And no-one can use any jutsu, their kekkai-genkai, or walk on the water or anything like that. Orochimaru, Naruto, Sakura... you're up first!" Clora said.

"What?! Was this even inspected by someone?! Is it safe?!" Naruto, Orochimaru, and Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it is. One of the cameramen almost died trying to get past the waterfall jump. And another camera dude had lost both legs, arms, and head when being mauwled by that bear! So, it's safe!" Clora replied.

Sakura and Naruto pushed Orochimaru off the cliff. Orochimaru landed into the bottom of the lake. You could here Orochimaru's scream of pain for ten whole minutes. Orochimaru came out of the lake covered with blood. He grabbed the bowl of ramen. Orochimaru gulped when he saw the bear that looked 80 feet tall. The bear attacked him. You could hear Orochimaru scream like a little girl for twenty whole minutes. The bear got bored after thrity minutes. Orochimaru limped all the way to the top of the waterfall with the bowl of ramen.

"I'm ok..." Orochimaru groaned before he fainted.

Clora kicked Orochimaru. Orochimaru groaned.

"He's alive. Naruto, you're up." Clora said.

"Oh, no. Not me!" Naruto said.

"Do it and I won't kill you..." Sakura said.

"No way!" Naruto said.

Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar and threw him off the cliff. Naruto screamed like a little girl and fell into the water. He limped to the bowl of ramen. He screamed once he saw the bear. Clora was eating some cerial.

"Anyone want Froot Loops or Trix?" Clora asked, pouring Froot Loops into a bowl and holding a box of Trix in her left hand.

Naruto was fighting the bear. After a couple of minutes, he escaped the bear with a broken arm and legs. Naruto pulled himself up the long way back onto the top of the waterfall. Sakura gulped as she looked at the waterfall and the bear.

"There's no other way, Sakura. Jump! Naruto came back alive! Well, Orochimaru almost died, but Naruto lived!" Clora said.

"Yeah, Sakura! Use the Power of Youth!" Rock Lee cheered.

"Yeah! Use the power of your youth!!" Gai cheered.

"If they say 'youth' one more time, I'm so going to hurl." Temari said, holding her stomach.

Sakura jumped as she held her breath for the lake at the bottom of the river. She fell into the river and swam up before hitting the sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom. The other ninja cheered as Sakura grabbed the bowl of ramen. She looked at the bear and got a random chainsaw out. She shredded the bear to pieces.

"OMG! She killed... THE RANDOM HOBO WHO WAS PAID TO DRESS UP LIKE THE REAL BEAR!!" Clora screeched.

The random hobo who was dressed up like the real bear climbed out of the tree.

"Wait. That was just the robot bear she mentally destroyed. The real bear is coming... now." Clora said.

"Wha..." Sakura said before she heard the growl of the bear behind her.

Sakura punched the real bear and the bear fell to its side. Sakura ran up to the top of the waterfall with a broken left wrist, a sprained elbow and a burned right palm. Sakura smiled as she put down the bowl of ramen.

"Sakon, Rock Lee, Ino... you're next!" Clora said.

A second after that, Rock Lee dived into the river after two minutes. He got out of the river with only one scratch of his cheeck. He grabbed the bowl of ramen and got mauwled by the bear.

"THAT'S WHAT I CALL THE POWER OF--" Gai cheered before Temari interupted.

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE VOTED OFF FIRST!!" Temari screeched.

Gai hid behind Neji as he screamed like a little girl. Neji looked at his teacher.

"Get off me or I will kill you." Neji said to his teacher.

Gai looked at Neji and then jumped up when he saw Rock Lee run up back up.

"YEAH LEE! YOU USED THE POWER OF YOUR YOU-" Gai cheered.

"FINISH THAT (BLEEP)ING SENTENCE AND I WILL (BLEEP)ING KILL YOU!" Temari shouted.

Gai jumped off the waterfall.

"Ok... He wasn't next. But... Oh well..." Clora said.

Sakon jumped off the waterfall.

"I said one at a time... But... Oh well..." Clora sighed.

Clora walked up behind Ino, who was shaking in fear.

"Boo." Clora said.

Ino jumped and fell off the waterfall. She saw Sakon walk out of the waterfall, grab the bowl of ramen, run past the bear after being mauled, and run back up the path that lead up to the top of the waterfall. Ino hit the water and same right up, got the bowl of ramen, got mauled by the bear and limped up the path. Gai did the same.

"I forgot to mention, Shizune and Kabuto are staying at my place! I needed to have some company... Oh, and whoever doesn't either fight the bear or do the challenge has to wear a green jumpsuit." Clora said, as Shizune and Kabuto ran up the path.

Ino walked back. Clora looked at the list.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru... you're up!" Clora said.

Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru walked over to the waterfall.

"I'll go first, since Hinata is slow to make up her mind." Kiba said.

"I'M NOT (BLEEP)IN' SLOW YOU (BLEEP)IN' SON OF A (BLEEP)!!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata threw Kiba off the waterfall. Everyone stared at Hinata in shock.

"Oops... sorry, that was supposed to stay in a thought bubble." Hinata said.

"Any swearing will be censored. So swear all you want." Clora said, holding a blowhorn.

"Come on-" Naruto cheered before Hinata interupted.

"SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP YOU DUMB(BLEEP) (BLEEP)ED UP SON OF A (BLEEP) (BLEEP), BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR (BLEEP)HOLE!!" Hinata shouted.

Everyone once again stared at Hinata in shock. Hinata jumped off the waterfall after Kiba came up the path a few minutes later. Shikamaru groaned.

"I don't want to. It's too-" Shikamaru said before Clora interupted.

"Here's your jumpsuit, then." Clora said, giving Shikamaru the jumpsuit.

Shikamaru took the outfit.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Neji... you are next!" Clora said.

Tsunade, Neji, and Jiraiya stood at the edge of the waterfall.

"Um... I can't..." Jiraiya said.

"Green jumpsuit then. Here." Clora said, throwing Jiraiya a jumpsuit.

Tsunade jumped.

"I'm not afraid or anything. But, I can't do this. I'm not that stupid." Neji said.

Clora gave Neji a green jumpsuit as he walked by. Tsunade came back up the path with just a few scratches.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro... you're next!" Clora said.

Kankuro wet himself once he looked down.

"I can't do this!" Kankuro said.

"What a wimp... here's you're jumpsuit." Clora said, giving Kankuro a jumpsuit.

Sasuke and Gaara jumped, got the bowl of ramen, got mauled by the bear, and limped back up the path.

"Choji, Kidomaru, Tayuya and Shino... you're up!" Clora said.

Choji looked at the waterfall with Shino.

"I can't do this." Shino and Choji said.

"Me either." Kidomaru said.

Clora handed the three jumpsuits as Tayuya jumped.

"Tenten, you're the last one! Are you going to jump or not?" Clora asked.

"Um... I'll jump!" Tenten said, jumping off the waterfall.

"The winner of the challenge is offical! The Lonely Wolves, meet me at the grassfield at around... when it gets dark." Clora said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW WITH THE PERSON YOU WANT TO BE VOTED OFF!! THE FOLLOWING IS WHAT YOU CAN CHOOSE FROM:

Jiraiya

Sasuke

Choji

Gaara

Kidomaru

Tayuya

Gai

Tenten

Neji

Shino

Or Kankuro.

ONLY 1 PER REVIEW, PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. The First to be Voted Off!

Total Village Island!

I don't own Naruto or Total Drama Island, but I do own my character Clora!

Thank you for the votes! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Around 6 o' clock, Clora and the members of team 'The Lonely Wolves' met around in the open grass plain. Clora set a small fire with a paper bomb and a dead squirrel on fire. She held a tray that held 11 kunai.

"All but one ninja will recieve one kunai. The ninja who doesn't get a kunai will have to walk down the Dock of Pain, be beaten by 10 ANBU members, ride the Boat of Shame, and NEVER come back to 'Total Village Island' EVER!! Once I call your name, come and get a kunai." Clora said, smiling.

"Ok. Sounds like you're using the Power of You-" Gai said, before the team interupted.

"SAY 'YOUTH' ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WILL BE DEAD BEFORE SHE SAYS YOUR NAME!!" The rest of the team shouted.

"Tenten." Clora said.

Tenten got her kunai, smiling as she went back to sit next to Neji. Neji blushed harder.

"Neji." Clora said.

Neji gave a small smile as he got his kunai and sat back down next to Tenten and Gai. Tenten blushed as Neji smiled at her, blsuhing.

"Tayuya." Clora said, holding a kunai.

Tayuya grabbed her kunai and sat back down next to Kidomaru and Sasuke.

"Kidomaru." Clora said, calmy throwing the kunai at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru glared at Clora as she smiled.

"Emo kid- I mean... Sasuke." Clora said, as Sasuke gave her an Emo glare as he got his kunai.

Sasuke sat down next to Tayuya.

"Choji." Clora said, holding a kunai.

Choji got his kunai, sat back down and continued eating his bottom-less bag of chips.

"Shino." Clora said, throwing the kunai at Shino.

Shino's bugs gave him the kunai knife.

"Jiraiya." Clora groaned, throwing the kunai into Jiraiya's hand.

Jiraiya caught the kunai before it stabbed him. Clora looked at Gai and Kankuro.

"Kankuro, wetting yourself is very wimpy... and Gai, youth will not get you through 'Total Village Island'. The ninja that gets the kunai knife is..." Clora said before a dramatic pause.

Gai and Kankuro gulped as Clora smiled.

"Kankuro." Clora said, holding the last kunai.

Kankuro smiled as he grabbed his kunai.

"Sorry, Gai. Now, get the heck out of here!" Clora said, as Gai walked away.

Rock Lee ran to the docks.

"GAI-SENSEI!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!! I can't be youthful without you!!" Rock Lee cried, dramaticly.

"It's alright, Lee. You can get through this with the Power of You-" Gai said before Clora and the losing team, The Lonely Wolves, interupted.

"JUST GO!!" Clora and the members of The Lonely Wolves shouted.

Gai walked down the Dock of Pain, got beaten up by the ten ANBU members, got onto the Boat of Shame, and got the heck off Lake Ninja, aka Total Village Island.

"Well, people, looks like that's the end of the first challenge! Who will be next to be voted off? Find out next time on: 'Total Village Island'!" Clora said.

* * *

Please review! The next challenge is in the next chapter!


	4. The 2nd Challenge: Ninjas Face Fears!

Total Village Island!

I don't own Naruto or Total Drama Island!

Enjoy!

* * *

Clora walked in front of the cameras.

"Hello and welcome to 'Total Village Island'! Last time one of our ninja, Gai, was voted off last night. So, Rokc Lee got depressed and started to cry like a baby. Who will win the fame and who will crumble in fear? Find out on... 'Total... Village... Island!" Clora said.

**Dear Kage and Hokage I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
Usually you asked me what I wanted to be  
Now that I'm on TV it's easy to see  
I wanna be famous**

**Sasuke and Neji will probably ruin the fun  
Pack your bags we'll be voted off one by one  
Once I have a kunai I'll kill anything in my way  
I'll probably be part of the Akatsuki one day  
I wanna be famous**

**Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**

**I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be freakin' famous**

**I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be freakin' famous**

A few days of arguing and fighting between Sakura and Hinata fighting over Naruto, Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke, and Rock Lee trying to get over Gai getting voted off. It was getting dark. Ino was waiting for him. After a couple of hours of Rock Lee crying, Ino pulled Lee off the dock and dragged him towards a warm campfire with both teams.

"It took him a while to get over it." Ino said as Rock Lee sat down.

"I have a idea, lets share things about ourselves!" Sakura said.

"About? What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"You know... Your favorite color, favorite foods... How about our troublesome fears?" Shikamaru explained.

"Great idea, Shikamaru!" Temari said, hugging Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, you go first." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at Sasuke as he gulped.

"Thecolorpink." Sasuke said, quickly.

"Excuse me? Did you just say the color pink?!" Temari laughed.

Sasuke shuddered.

"Well, what's you're fear, Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no fears." Temari said, laughing.

"That's not what your diary says." Kiba said, holding up a purple diary.

"Where did you get that?!" Temari shouted.

"It says on page 18 under where you say who you like, that your phobias are... seeing nude guys and being buried alive by a random host!" Shikamaru said.

"Well, that was after Shikamaru forced me to (censor) him and that other fear is because you will never know until the day comes." Temari said, shivering.

"That's not true, Temari. You asked me to." Shikamaru said.

"Anyways... Shikamaru, what is your fear?" Temari asked.

"Wearing the color pink in public." Shikamaru said.

In the stalls with the cameramen...

Tayuya sat on the stool as she looked at the camera.

"Well, the annoying fly, Rock Lee, kept on going on and on about his immortal fear is Neji stripping, Neji's fear is using the Byakugan-thing and looking at wrong things by accident, Choji's fear is to eat Kakashi's meals, Gaara's fear is seeing Neji stripping as well after changing it from nothing, Jiraiya's fear is seeing watching some dude strip, Kidomaru's fear is someone watching him pay with his rubber duck he named 'Mr. Squeak, Tenten's fear is to be away from Neji for ten seconds, Ino's fear is to be buried alive in a wooden coffin, Bill-Board Brow's fear is to be buried alive in a black coffin 20-50 feet below ground, Orochimaru's fear is hearing Kabuto talking about trading cards, Sakon's fear is wetting himself in public, Naruto's fear is going a day without ramen, Kiba's fear is having Akamaru taken away from him, Hinata's fear is telling Naruto that she loves him, and Tsunade admitted her fear is blood because Orochimaru made her think of thigns that made her think of blood!" Tayuya said.

Back by the fire...

"My worst fear is someone taking off my glasses and taking off my clothes when no-ones looking and then they see my hot body that I always hide." Shino said.

Everyone looked at Shino with stunned looks on their faces.

"My worst fear will have to be... reading a yaoi story between Gai and Rock Lee and then hearing them say 'Youth' over and over again." Tayuya said.

"I take mines back, that is SO much scarier than the color pink and wearing pink in public." Shikamaru and Sasuke said.

"And mines would be... Nothing, nothing at all." Kankuro said.

"Come on Kankuro, you're fear is to be covered by Shino's bugs!" Sasuke said, reading Kankuro's diary.

"Guys, do you realize that we're saying this in front of the hundreds of hidden cameras and the viewing world is watching this?" Kiba asked.

"Oh (censor)." Sasuke said, slapping his forehead.

* * *

The next day, everyone was eating breakfast. Clora walked in carrying a shovel and a walkie-talkie.

"Hello, ninja! Today, I have a challenge I will like to call: Ninjas Face Fears!! Kakashi, didn't you prepare Choji something?" Clora asked.

Kakashi gave Choji that looked like barf, trash, roaches, bugs, dead spiders, molded cheese, rotting apples, chicken and somethings that aren't edible. Choji ran and threw up after minutes of twitching and then tasting the chicken. Clora smiled.

"Temari, Ino, Sakura... come outside so we can bury some coffins." Clora said.

Temari, Ino, and Sakura spit out their water. A few minutes later, Temari, Ino, and Sakura were forced into coffins.

"Don't worry, there's enough air to last 3 hours and we'll dig you up." Shikamaru said, giving Temari a cell phone in just in case.

"Unless we decide to forget and not dig you up." Clora laughed.

"Hilarious, Clora." Temari said.

"Take a chill pill." Clora said, finishing digging up Sakura, Ino, and Temari as Shikamaru left.

"Ok... they have 8 minutes each. But things are not going to well with Jiraiya, Lee, and Gaara." Clora said.

Rock Lee, Jiraiya, and Gaara were tied to chairs as Neji began to strip. The boys that were tied to the chairs screamed in terror once Neji took off his underwear. Over where Clora and the others were. Sakon was asleep with his hand in the lake. Clora snuck up behind Sakon and said:

"Boo." Clora said in Sakon's ear.

Sakon wet himself.

"Ha! Sakon wet himself!" Kiba laughed.

Sakon woke up and freaked out as soon as Clora took Akamaru away from him.

"Face your fear, Kiba. Your team is winning, again." Clora said, taking off Shino's clothes, revealing his body.

Shino looked like he really didn't care. Temari, Sakura and Ino were on their 6th minute. Over where Neji was, Neji was done stripping and Gaara, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Rock Lee all made it through, scoring the Wolves a total of 3 points. Shikamaru managed to break the rope and run over to Temari.

"It's ok, Temari. Just two more minutes." Shikamaru said.

"Ok... can you tell me a story? About something real funny?" Temari asked, her voice shaking.

"Um... one time, Naruto wet himself so hard that the whole Village laughed at him for entire month. He was called 'Wet-himself Naruto' during the entire month and he has never let it down ever since. Now you only have one minute." Shikamaru said, grabbing the shovel.

"Ok." Temari said, sounding more confident.

Clora snuck up behind Neji while he put on his shirt.

"Byakugan." Neji whispered, activating his Byakugan.

Neji freaked out when he saw Clora, but he got over it. Tenten was twitching because she was away from Neji for about... 8 minutes. but she kept her cool and hugged Neji.

"Now for the most EMBARRASSING moment of Kidomaru's life!" Clora said, pulling out a TV and putting in a video of Kidomaru playing with his rubber duck, Mr. Squeak.

Kidomaru kept his cool as he tried not to freak. Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Tayuya were forced to read a Gai/Rock Lee fiction and watch a video of Rock Lee and Gai saying 'The Power of Youth!' out loud. They freaked out and were mentally scarred after that. Naruto was rocking back and forth in a corner as he waited for the minute to come where he can eat ramen again because he could eat ramen for about 4 whole hours. He couldn't face the face the pressure, so he grabbed the bowl of ramen and then started eating. Temari broke open the coffin and dug Ino and Sakura up. Hinata walked up to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO, I LOVE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh, Hinata, I love you more than any ramen in the world." Naruto said, hugging Hinata.

Clora walked up to Tsunade and cut her arm with a kunai. Tsunade looked at Clora's cut, twitched, then fainted. Clora walked over to Orochimaru, who was trying so hard to keep his sanity when Kabuto started talking about trading cards. Kankuro got over his fear by swimming in Shino's bugs that Shino put into a tub.

"Our teams going to lose." Naruto said.

"Let's make this interesting. If he gets over his fear, your team gets 4 times the points!" Clora said.

Orochimaru kept his sanity.

"The winner of the challenge is official! The Lonely Wolves, meet me in the open grass plain when it gets dark." Clora said as The Sneaky Foxes cheered.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO BE VOTED OFF FROM THE FOLLOWING:

Jiraiya

Sasuke

Choji

Gaara

Kidomaru

Tayuya

Tenten

Neji

Shino

Or... Kankuro.

PLEASE ONLY ONE VOTE PER REVIEW! Please review!


	5. The 2nd Sorta Dramatic Kunai Ceremony

Total Village Island!

I don't own Naruto, Total Drama Island, or anything I make fun of. But I do own my OC Clora.

Sorry for not updating... school got in the way!! Here's the campfire ceremony!!

* * *

_In the private stalls..._

Tayuya sat on the stalls and looked at the cameraman. She gave a grim look as she crossed her arms and glared.

"Which (censor) or scum would I want to be voted off? Well, Everyone's been a pain in my butt from day one, but I would have to say... Kankuro. I mean, in the first challenge he wet himself like a baby and he has a fear of bugs. So, sorry, Kankuro... you're going down." Tayuya said giving the cameraman a thumbs-down with her right hand.

Tenten sat down in the next stall.

"I hate to say this, but... Neji. Sorry! I don't really have a choice. Do I? If Neji is watching this... I love you, Nej-Nej honey." Tenten said, waving at the camera.

Sasuke was in the stall after Tenten.

"Was what's her name... Oneone? Yeah, that's her name, Oneone. I could tell it was Oneone who was just in here because I smell that Hokage darn hair spray she usually wears. Oneone, you're off the island." Sasuke said.

Tenten sat back in the stall after Sasuke left.

"Everyone has been gettiing my name wrong. I change my mind, Kankuro's going down." Tenten said.

Jiraiya sat down after Tenten left to get ready for the campfire.

"BOOBS!!! I mean, I vote... what's her name... Twotwo? Yeah, that's it... Twotwo. Nah, not Twotwo. I still need to make love with her and get her pregnant. Kankuro! Yeah, Kankuro's off the island for sure this time." Jiraiya said, smiling like a pervert.

Neji went in.

"I hate you all. KIDDING!!! Naruto gave me happy pills that he got from the happy store that came from Happy Land. Kidding. Kankuro's off the island." Neji said, putting his hand to the camera.

Choji came in eatting, and said:

"Kankuro, he's a wimp." Choji said.

Choji came out and Gaara gone in.

"My brother Kankuro." Gaara growled.

Tenten went back in as soon as Gaara went out.

"Did Jiraiya just say he wanted to get me pregnant? Not a chance... unless he gives me tons of money." Tenten explained.

"EIGHTEIGHT, GET OUT OF THERE!!! THAT'S YOUR THIRD TIME IN!! I WANT TO HEAR THE OTHER CAMPERS!!!!" Clora shouted out of her megaphone.

Tenten walked out.

"What?!" Tenten asked, she couldn't hear anything but the ringing in her ears.

Kidomaru went in as Clora hid next to the wall. Kidomaru picked up a Kakashi doll.

"SpiderNinja, SpiderNinja, does whatever a SpiderNinja does. Can he swing from a web? No he can't, he uses chakra to do that (bleep)." Kidomaru sang.

"KIDOMARU!! YOUR ON LIVE TV!!! EVERYONE CAN SEE YOU, DUDE!!!" Clora screamed into the megaphone.

"Kankuro." Kidomaru said, throwing the Kakashi doll at the cameradude.

Kidomaru ran out and went to the cabin. Shino went in.

"Myself. I hate this island. There's nothing good to do. Tayuya's a violent bitch, Jiraiya's trying to get the girls pregnant, Sasuke is Emo, Choji is a 200-pound bucket-o-joy-that-will-never-know-when-to-shut-the-hell-up." Shino said.

"I'm only 196 pounds!" Choji shouted.

Shino left as Kankuro went in.

"I know I'm going to be voted off. It's so obvious since I wet myself! I vote off Tayuya because she's a totally violent whore!" Kankuro cried, running out.

"Wuss." Clora said.

Later that night, The Lonely Wolves met up with Clora in the grass field. They were down to the last kunai knife It was down to Kankuro and Tayuya.

"Only two of you left without a kunai knife. Only one is left and one of you go home... and will leave,and never come back to 'Total Village Island' for good. The kunai knife goes to..." Clora paused.

"JUST GIVE IT TO TAYUYA!!!!" The Lonely Wolves shouted.

"Geez, ruining the suspense much... Fine! Ruin my fun, will you? You freakin'... Fine! Tayuya, you get the kunai. Kankuro you're next to walk down the Dock of Pain, be beaten by ten ANBU members, and get the heck out of here." Clora said.

Kankuro grabbed all of his stuff, walked down the Dock of Pain, be beaten by ten ANBU members, and got the heck out of there.

"That was... wow." Clora said, before looking towards the cameramen and waved at them.

"We best not lose next time or I will make this team suffer." Tayuya growled.

"Tayuya, try to be more nicer or do I have to switch you out with Shizune?" Clora asked.

"Ok. Switch me out! Like I care." Tayuya said.

"Ok... Freaky..." Clora said, turning back to the cameras. "See you next time on... 'Total Village Island'!!!"

* * *

Please review.


	6. Murder Challenge

Total Village Island!

I don't own Naruto, Total Drama Island, or anything I make fun of.

I'm mixing up the challenges. Here's the new chapter of... TOTAL... VILLAGE... ISLAND!!!

* * *

A few days after the ceromony, around midnight, Ice sat in front of the campers with a book. Naruto and Choji were shivering with fear, and Ice had just opened the book yet.

"What are you two crying? I just opened the book..." Ice said, looking over to Naruto and Choji.

"Ok... I can handle any scary story you throw at me." Naruto said.

"Ok. This one is REALLY creepy... It's about a young girl who got lost in the forest..." Ice said.

"Oh, please... That's not scary." Sasuke said.

"... AND she calls peoples names and leads them into the woods..." Ice continued.

"Ok." Tayuya said.

"Once, there was this young girl. She was always picked on because of how she looked..." Ice said.

"How is this scary?" Tayuya asked.

"Shush!" Ice scolded. "Anyways, she was finally tired of being picked on. One day, she accidently ran into some woods. She got lost and took shelter in an abandoned shed. She tripped on a box laying in the middle of the room. She looked inside the box, rummaged a bit through it and found a crowbar." Ice paused. "The next day, around say... the afternoon, she was followed by some of the kids. She couldn't take it anymore. She smiled and said: 'Meet me near the woods tonight.', so they did. Once they got there, the girl wasn't. The boys then heard their names being called from a distance in the woods. The followed the voice and were in the middle of the deep, dark forest. So, stupidly, the boys decided to split up. One of the boys, heard rustling coming from above, thought it was birds or something and continued to walk. As soon as he thought her was safe, the girl jumped from the branch in the tree and cut the boys head right off!"

"I think I need a new pair of underwear..." Sasuke and Naruto mumbled as Ice went on.

"She started to cut the boys head into tiny molecules and buried the remains in a trap she made." Ice said, pausing. "She heard a footstep or two and climbed the tree, onto a tree branch. It was one of the two other boys. She swung onto another branch with a vine. She then used the vine and connected it with a wire she found hanging off the crowbar earlier that day. So... she connected the vine to the branch she was standing on. The boys' foot got stuck onto the vine when he walked by. The young girl then pulled the vine up, tangling the boy in the vine. The boy screamed in pain as the strong wire cut through his skin, and soon through his bones. The blood dripped as the wires got caught in his organs. The boy screamed as the wire cut through his spine and soon his neck. The woods went quiet. The boy was dead, caught severely in the wires. The girl wasn't satistified. She wanted the last death to be more brutal than this."

Tayuya sat back as the other campers, except Sasuke, herself, and Tsunade, were shaking in complete terror while mumbling to themselves.

"So, what did she have in store for the last boy, you ask? What is more brutal to be sliced to ribbons and gush by wires?" Ice paused. "She waited for the last boy in the tree. He was hanging around the river, scared stiff since he couldn't find his friends. He walked towards back into the woods, like an idiot... and saw the wired vine with his dead friend; then saw his other friend in the trap. He knew right alway that they were killed. The girl jumped off the tree, and... stabbed him in the spine, heart, and in the eternal organs. She then cut his belly open and tore out his organs one by one. She grabbed his heart and tore it out, squeezing everything out. The boy let out a blood-curling scream. She then moved over towards his head and opened it, tearing out his eyes out of his eyesockets, his brain, and pulled out his tongue, teeth, tonsils, and throat... And ripped out all of his bones. She then, tore up his skin and hung it on seperate trees and the rest hidden deeply in leaves."

Every camper, except Sasuke and Tsunade, had screamed their lungs out.

"She still lives in those woods, but comes out of hiding to claim her next victims. But then goes town to town, killing everyone." Ice paused, looking at her watch. "But whoever thinks about that little girl right now... will be her next victim. Alright! I'm leaving so you can be deader than roadkill!!!!" Ice said, jumping on a boat with Clora and Shizune, leaving Kabuto behind.

It went quiet as the boat went away from the island.

"Aw, please. This is just Clora's way to scare the crap out of us." Kiba said.

"This is a total joke." Tayuya said.

"If this was was a joke, why would Clora leave her... Frying Pan of Doom and Pain?!" Choji asked, picking up Clora's frying pan.

Everyone gasped.

"Clora is not awesome without her frying pan!" Sasuke said.

Kiba glared at Sasuke.

"She is too, Emo kid. Haven't you read 'A Friend or a Foe?'?" Kiba asked.

"I'm on the first chapter-" Sasuke said.

"Hello! Ice, Clora, and Shizune left us here with the killer little girl! They left us here to die!" Naruto cried.

"No, they left us here to die with the little, insane, pyscho killer girl with the crowbar!" Sasuke corrected, pulling out a crowbar.

Naruto screamed as everyone laughed.

"If you believe this nonsense, fine. I'm going to bathe in the washroom. This is just Clora trying to scare us. Plus, I bet they are just here, sitting back and watching. AND CLORA AND ICE, IF YOU HEAR AND SEE THIS, TRY TO FIND A SCARY STORY THAT TAKES PLACE WITH NINJA AT A CRAPPY SUMMER CAMP!!!!" Tayuya screamed.

* * *

Clora looked at the camera, saying:

"I tried, but the bookstore and the newspaper had no good ones. Tayuya's right, but now her and the other ninja will have to survive a real life scary story... with a special guest: the crazy, insane, psycho, little, killer girl with the CROWBAR!!!" Clora said, dramatically, pulling out a crowbar.

* * *

Temari gulped and said:

"If you want to live, come with me."

The campers followed Temari to the open grass field.

"Rule number one: Never go out on you're own without a weapon. Rule number two: If you do go off alone... you should never, and I mean never, go into the woods. Rule number three: If you do go out in the woods, you never, ever, ever do a make-out scene in the woods, or you will certianly die in the woods... Wait..." Temari said, pausing. "Where's Choji and Ino?"

"Breaking rules numbers: One, two, and three." Sasuke said.

* * *

Choji was walking with Ino.

"Man, the woods... This seems so wrong..." Choji said.

"No, it's not, Choji... You are keeping my mind off the escaped, pyscho, killer little girl with the crowbar!" Ino said in a mysterious tone.

"Holy potato chips! That's it! The escaped psycho killer girl! We are in the woods we need to have a make-out scene!" Choji said.

"But we're not making out..." Ino said.

"Yeah..." Choji said.

"Wanna make out?" Ino asked.

Choji's eyes glimmered as he blushed.

"Yes! Finally!" Choji laughed.

Choji and Ino jumped into a tree and started to make out. The little, psycho "killer girl" with the crowbar appeared and started to hit the tree with the crowbar, causing Choji and Ino to fall out. Ino screamed.

"RUN!!!" Ino yelled.

Choji, who looked at Ino like she was crazy, started to jog with Ino. After a few minutes, they were still jogging with "the psycho killer girl with the crowbar" running behind them. Choji wasn't looking where he was going and stopped into the middle of the forest. Ino stopped with him, horrified.

"Here, take Ino as your next victim!" Choji screamed, pushing Ino in front of the "pyscho killer girl with the crowbar".

The girl raised her crowbar as Choji ran into a huge tent. Clora looked behind her.

"Clora! There's a girl with the crowbar! And she's on this very island!" Choji screamed, in complete terror.

The "psycho killer girl with the crowbar" came in with Ino.

"THERE SHE IS!!! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Choji cried.

"Choji! Chill!!! Its just Ice, dressed up like the girl! It's just a joke!" Clora said.

"Wait... you mean you and Ice Punk'd us?" Choji asked.

"Yes, but mostly no. But you failed the challenge. But now we can watch Ice scare the living crap out of the other campers. Funny, huh?" Clora replied. "How will Ice scare and scar the crap out of the other campers? Who will be the next one to be slashed?! Will my paycheck ever come in?! Find out next time, on 'Total Village Island'!!"

* * *

Part 2 of this challenge is the next chapter. Review please. ^^


End file.
